


Clearing the Shadows of the Past

by Hanoj



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanoj/pseuds/Hanoj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some 7 years ago, Brienne and Jaime had a whirlwind romance that didn't end up well. Is it going to have a proper closure this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Guess what B? I bumped into someone earlier,” it was Sansa talking to her from the living room while she’s making some salad and sandwiches in the kitchen.

It is a chilly night and Brienne is off duty now and has her days off in the next two days. She decided to spend some time with her friends to catch up with the things going on with her friends. Though they live in the same roof, she barely have time to chat with the girls. She either doesn’t have time or simply too exhausted from work. Being a cop is no easy job for her, but it is her passion that drives her into this carrier. She reasoned that she can always go back to being an accountant if after few years of service she’ll find it unsatisfying. So far, it has been good.

“Who was it?” she asked back in a shout. It’s hard to make out what Sansa told her because of the TVs volume.

“I’ll go there so we don’t have to shout,” Brienne responded. She is done making her vegetable salad and made 3 sandwiches.

Sansa is intently looking at the TV when Brienne joined her. Brienne looks at the news program Sansa is watching.

“So, who did you bumped into earlier?” she asked looking at the redhead sprawling gracefully at their couch. Sansa pointed the TV using the remote control. ‘Starks and Lannisters to do Business Together’ is flashing at the bottom of the screen.

Her heart leapt seeing the family name. Her face turned red but not because she’s blushing, but because of anger.

“Jaime Lannister.” Sansa murmured. She turned her head to Brienne.

“What?”

“I bumped into Jaime Lannister. He is the representative of the Lannisters for the joint venture with the Starks,” Sansa explained. She knows that Brienne doesn’t want to get caught off guard, so informing her ahead of time seems a good idea.

The sound of the front door opening told them that their other house mates already arrived. Brienne stood up to meet them.

“We’re homeeee…. “ it’s Margaery’s voice echoing through the empty space. Then laughter followed. It was good to assume that the newly arrived are chasing each other.

 

A small blonde boy burst into their living room, jumping straight to Sansa. The redhead wrestled with the boy and tickled him until they both laugh. Brienne crossed her arms and smiled at the scene unfolding in front of her.

“Mom!” the boy exclaimed. “Help me, mom.” Then another burst of laughter pierced through the entire house.

“Ok. Go kiss your mom Brandon.” Sansa released the boy and he ran to Brienne to kiss her. 

“How’s your day little man?” Brienne asked him while ruffling his hair. He stared intently at her and chewed his lower lip, then offered a tentative smile.

“What unruly thing did you do at school?” Brienne demanded.

“Nothing mom. I played with my classmates.” He told her but his green eyes reveal a glint of guilt. Brienne knows her son very well. He looked at Margaery who cleared her throat.

“You better go to your room and wash yourself Brandon. See Mom has sandwiches ready for you,” Margaery ushered the young boy towards the staircase. Brandon is still biting his lips.

“Alright, I won’t be mad. What is it, Brandon?”

“Um, I drank two glasses of wine. Aunt Margaery gave me though. She said it’ll make me intelligent just like her.” The young boy is looking at his feet.

Sansa barked out a laugh when Brienne shot a look at the brunette that says _I’ll deal with you later._ Margaery just laugh and went upstairs with Brandon.

“You will surely bumped into him on mom’s birthday party tomorrow,” Sansa brought her back from her deep thinking.

 

The party starts at 7 in the evening. Margaery and Brienne along with Brandon arrived earlier as requested by Catelyn. She has some accounting things to discuss with Brienne. They were the only guests who are present save for the Lannister brothers whose car stopped just behind theirs.

Jaime Lannister stepped out from their car. His hair is longer than Brienne can remember. His face still has the arrogance smirk he always had. He is wearing a suit with a red tie printed with tiny, gold lions. Tyrion stepped out and instantly wave to Margaery who is helping Brandon out of the car. Brienne was driving their car and decided to stay inside the car and look for a place to park.

“Hi Margaery! Pretty boy you got here. What’s your name boy?” Tyrion greeted.

Margaery doesn’t know whether Tyrion is just trying to make conversation or he knows something else. She wondered why Brienne has not stepped out of the car. She looked at B’s direction but failed to find her.

“I’m Brandon,” the boy replied cheerfully extending his small hand for a shake. Tyrion laughed and accepted his hand.

“I’m Tyrion and this is my brother Jaime. We are your mom’s friend,” Tyrion offered a child peep talk to Brandon. The little boy smiled and looked up at Margaery. Tyrion is staring at the young boy, calculating and observing.

“Aunt Margaery, we should call mom. Her friends are here.” Brandon let go of the brunette’s hand and run back to their car parked in a good distance.

“Oh! Not your son? I thought he is yours and Robb’s son,” Tyrion smiling. Margaery turn a little pink knowing that her ‘secret’ relationship with Robb isn’t the secret after all. She looked at the Lannister brothers who exchanged a knowing look.

“He’s a sweet boy, but he isn’t mine. He’s Brienne’s son. That’s Brandon Tarth.” Margaery smiled sweetly at the shocked looks the brothers obviously shared. Tyrion recovered fast and gestured for her to lead the way to the house. Jaime’s mouth is still open when they passed him. He searched for the parked cars but can’t find the overly tall woman.

 

The library of the Starks is a familiar place to Brienne. She practically lived in the house during her pregnancy upon the insistence of Catelyn. This is probably her second home.

“Where’s Brandon?” Catelyn’s greetings to Brienne when she entered the private room where Jaime, Tyrion and Catelyn are waiting.

“Happy Birthday, Cat. Brandon is with Rickon. They are in the playroom.” She answered Catelyn and kissed the older woman’s cheek.

“Thank you for coming Brienne. I know you are a cop now, but you are my best accountant for Starks Inc. few years back. So, I need a bit of your opinion and help here. Oh, I don’t need to introduce you. Do I?” Catelyn stated.

“I’m Tyrion Lannister. Though I heard your name and saw your picture many times, I haven’t have the pleasure of meeting you. Finally.” The younger Lannister extended his hand.

“Brienne Tarth.” She accepted the small man’s hand and sits on the chair provided for her beside Catelyn. She is sitting directly in front of Jaime.

“This is my brother Jaime.” Tyrion introduced Jaime, who extended his arm to her without standing up. She accepted his hand and give it a tight squeeze making him wince.

“Hi. You got a pretty son,” he said with a smirk. Brienne turned red and gave him an outright glare.

Brienne discuss various accounting models that the new company can use. Her three other companions nod from to time. Jaime asked several questions, which are only directed to annoy her. Catelyn had to remind him that Brienne’s presence is merely out of gratitude from the tall woman so he must be grateful for her time.

“Tyrion and I are going to the other room to check the other documents. Can you discuss your ideas to Jaime, Brienne?” Catelyn asked as she and Tyrion stand up.

“Of course, Cat.”

 

When the other two left, Brienne’s heart starts to pound hard. She can barely control her breathing. The space seems to constrict the air going to her lungs. She took a deep breath before starting again.

“So, as what I was saying Mr. Lannister….”

“Seriously? Mr. Lannister? Not even a ‘hi’ from you? It’s been 7 years. You must have missed me.” Jaime said straightening his back and legs stretched to take his brother’s recently vacated seat.

“Sir, I’m here for business nothing more,” she gritted her teeth holding back her anger.

“Hah! Business? You are staring at me like a wild animal. You were always wild Brienne,” he gave her a salacious smile. She get what he meant right away.

“If you don’t want to talk about accounting Mr. Lannister, I think I’d better go. Have a great day.” She refuse to tolerate him.

Jaime was quick to block her way and pinned her to the wall. Her back hit the wall hard enough to leave bruises. His closeness makes her mad at herself for easily getting distracted. He leaned close to her ears and whispered.

“Is Brandon the boy you texted me about a hundred times and emailed me over 10 times some 7 years ago? By the sound of his name ‘Brandon Tarth’, it seems he is a Stark who isn’t recognized by his father.” His green eyes looking straight into hers.

Her fury is instantly replaced with pain. Pain she tried to hide for 7 years. Tears start to roll down her cheeks and she started twist herself to get free. She is strong but so is Jaime.

“Hit a nerve, Brienne?”

“Let me go!” She is twisting wildly against his grip. She can feel soreness on her wrists but she didn’t mind it. “You can say bad things to me…but never, never say a word against my son. Do you hear me? Not my son!” She kneed his stomach and he let her go.

“Mom?” Brandon is staring at them at the doorway with Rickon.

Her tears are flowing freely on her cheeks. She walks fast towards Rickon and Brandon. She picks up her son who hugs her neck instantly.

“Rickon. Please tell your mom we're going home.” She plainly said and run with her son in her arms.

“What did you do?” asked the youngest Stark to Jaime.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion confronts Jaime. 
> 
> Jaime confronts Robb Stark.
> 
> Tyrion's piece of advice.

“What did you do?” Tyrion raised his voice asking as soon as he stepped in the room and heard Rickon asked the same question before leaving Jaime. “I left barely 5 minutes ago and you messed up…again.”

“Nothing.”

“She won’t run like a wounded animal without a reason. Jaime how many times do I have to tell you hold your tongue if nothing good comes out of it?” The younger brother reprimanded Jaime.

“I merely said her son seems a Stark,” he said without looking at his brother. He did not mention the rest of what he told Brienne.

“Do you really believe I believe that? We are here to bridge the bad blood between the two families Jaime. If you want to go hunting her around now that you found her, do it in some other time outside business,” Tyrion said in low voice.

“And for god’s sake Jaime, that boy doesn’t look like a Stark. If he indeed is a Stark, he won’t have a family name of Tarth. You know how honorable the Starks are. So, if you are going to insult the boy like that, I won’t blame her for giving you bodily harm next time. Now, straighten yourself, other guests are starting to arrive,” Tyrion pats his brothers arm and left to join the other guests.

 

“What? That poor excuse of a man? I’m going to kill him,” Robb is furious. He saw her running towards the parking area holding Brandon and crying. He catch them before Brienne could open the car.

“I better go home, Robb.”

“Oh no. no, no, no. You can’t drive in that condition. I’ll deal with that bastard!” He raised his voice and noticed how the young boy stared at him. He extended his hands to get Brandon from his mother and the boy gladly transferred to his arms. “Now, young man. Mom and Dad are going to talk here. You go back to the house and look for Aunt Arya or Uncle Rickon to play with.” Brandon nods and looks at his mother who gave him a nod. When Robb puts him down, he went running back to the house.

“Why are you crying, B?” Robb asks guiding her arm to sit on the car’s hood.

“I tried not to cry, but I can’t stop it. I can take his insults but not when he insults Brandon,” Brienne offered her side of the story.

“That son of a bitch! Where is he?” Robb starting to crack his knuckles. “This night is not going to end without his face bleeding.”

“Robb, no. There are many guests and its Cat’s birthday. Just let it go,” Brienne’s face still bowed.

She always feel safe when she is with Robb. Robb gives her comfort and a strong arm to lean on ever since her father died from heart attack learning about her untimely pregnancy. Robb was always there, helping her along with the rest of his family.

“Come here,” Robb said with open arms. Brienne willingly steps near the shorter man and allow herself getting enveloped in his strong arms. He lets her cry in his shoulder.

“Shhh… That’s alright B. Do not go home or else you’ll let him think he wins and you are weak.” He whispered in her ear. He rubs her back tenderly.

“Thanks Robb.” She muttered with slight sob.

 

 _Mom and Dad? So the boy is really a Stark! My suspicion is true. Fuck! How can I even believe that you are different from other women, Brienne? Cersei was right after all. Let’s see whose face will bleed tonight Stark._ Jaime’s ears are steaming hearing and watching Brienne in Robb’s arms. Robb’s hand is stroking her back and whispering in her ear. Robb has always been his competitor. He is making a name more than he was when he was at his age.

“Well. Well. Well. Look what we’ve got here? I see you went straight to your lover, Brienne,” Jaime moved out from the dark area.

Brienne whirled around. Her face is soaked with tears and eyes rimmed in red. Robb’s hand did not leave her waist.

“What are you doing here?” she ask.

“Getting some air. Oh, do not stop what you’re doing. I won’t be disturbing you and Robb. Perhaps it is more decent to go straight to his room,” Jaime smiling at the couple in front of him.

“What do you know of decency Lannister? You are hardly a true man,” Robb barks angrily at him. He disentangles himself from Brienne and face him.

“Easy wolf! I don’t want to break your bones just because of this bit–” Jaime was cut off by Robb’s right hook sending him to the dirt.

Before Jaime can recover from the blow, Robb’s left hand grab him by the collar of his suit and give him another blow to the face. He feels his nose bleeding and perhaps broken. He didn’t give the young wolf the satisfaction of beating him. He gave him a good headbutt. Robb held his own face for a moment and saw blood flowing from his nose. Jaime didn’t waste a second, landing a good knee to Robb’s chest. Robb blocked the second knee aimed at his chest and went for an uppercut that hits well in Jaime’s chin.

“I see you are really good, young wolf,” Jaime spit blood. “But, I am far better than you are,” he said and tackles Robb sending them both to the ground where they wrestle. Not one is giving up, nor have the upper.

“Both of you stop it!” Brienne shouted but none of the men seems to listen to her.

Jon was racing towards them. Brienne took the cue to yank Jaime away from Robb and Jon holds his brother as firmly as he can.

“Stop it! Both of you!” It was Sansa who rushed towards the parking area when she heard Jon saying Robb was in a fight. Tyrion is following not far from Sansa with Rickon and Brandon.

Both men are glaring at each other but none offer any words. Jon let go of Robb whose nose is bleeding. Brienne let go of Jaime who has a cut on his lip and broken nose. Robb’s eyes went to Jaime’s hand that is holding Brienne to his side by the waist. Brienne tried to step to the side but Jaime holds her firmly.

“Gods, Jaime! Again?” Tyrion is panting as he reached them. “Let’s get them inside. Guests are staring at you guys like they are likely to put their bets on either of these world champions.”

Sansa leads the way. Robb follows next with Brandon holding his hand. The other Stark kids next. Jaime still refusing to let go of Brienne’s waist comes next putting a good distance from the Starks, holding the tall woman closely, anchoring her to his side. Tyrion was last to get inside after dismissing the ‘spectators’.

 

“Really, Jaime? Have you lost your mind and attacked Robb just because you saw him with your Brienne?” Tyrion pacing back and forth after Sansa tended his cuts and left.

“He attacked me first. Would a lion just let a wolf bite him?” he retorted.

“Jaime, your jealousy is eating you. Brienne is a good friend, perhaps even more for the Starks. It is normal that Robb will protect her against your insults,” Tyrion sighed.

“Where’s your loyalty brother? I am your brother. I am not jealous, ok?” Jaime can still feel adrenalin rush in his system.

“Ah, yes. You are not jealous that’s why you punch Robb who is comforting Brienne. Oh, you are not jealous because you held her to your side as if someone will steal her away. Really Jaime? You aren’t jealous? Brother, you are an open book to me. You can’t hide from me. After all, I am the brains in the family,” Tyrion said.

“Alright! I may be slightly jealous.”

“Slightly? So, are you willing to tell me the truth about the messages and emails Brienne sent you some 7 years ago? We can play this all night until Catelyn’s party is over, which I really have to wait to make an apology of what you did to her son. So, maybe you can start your story now while the Starks are still attending the guests. We will have our time with them tonight, which I am sure.” Tyrion take the seat opposite to Jaime and sip the wine that Margaery gave him.

“I loved Cersei, you know that,” Jaime started. He offered a smile to his younger brother who rolled his eyes.

“Ok. That I know before you found out she’s cheating on you. Go on, I won’t interrupt.” The younger Lannister took another sip of the wine.

“Brienne was…is amazing. She is strong, loyal and gentle. We got along pretty well especially in kickboxing and shooting. She’s the female version of me in hobbies. Well… ah… I thought I started to love her more as we spend more time together. Then, you know…things happened and kept happening. It happened daily since we started doing it,” Jaime gave a wicked smile.

“You mean sex.” Tyrion put it bluntly.

“Brienne was not the clingy type, which was good after all I am still getting over Cersei and didn’t want complications. We weren’t officially dating but we do see each other constantly. We were not in a sort of official boyfriend-girlfriend.”

“So? Why did you ignore her messages and emails?” Tyrion encouraging him to speak.

“She and Sansa were always close friends even back then. Oh, and Margaery too. Sansa is nice but Tyrell is hostile to me.” Jaime is smoothing his hair as he speaks.

“I wonder why. But I can only guess that’s related to what she knew between you and Cersei,” Tyrion pointed out with a smile.

“Cersei. Cersei told me that Brienne has an affair with Robb,” Jaime sighed and stare at his palm.

“And you believed what she told you? You are a fool.”

“I didn’t but she showed me a video her friend took that Robb was holding Brienne by the waist and went inside the backseat of his car. Tyrion, he did not came out from the backseat until 7 minutes later. What else do you want me to think?” Anger is written in Jaime’s face as he speaks.

“I didn’t speak to her again. When I received her messages and emails, I was away. I wanted to believe that she’s pregnant with my child. I wanted to talk to her personally. But every time I went to her place or see her, Robb was always with her. It was easy to say that she’s carrying Robb’s and not mine. I wanted her to be happy with Robb, so I left the country and let her be.” Jaime ended the story with a sad face.

“Hmmm…that’s awful brother. When you saw the young boy, you instantly know he isn’t a Stark,” Tyrion started with a smile and Jaime nodded.

“I know Margaery is a friend to _your_ Brienne. The first time I saw _your_ boy, I know he is a Lannister. There’s no single sign of Stark in his feature. I was just a bit confused when the boy offered his name – a Stark name. But who knows what the Starks did to help an orphan girl who got pregnant by someone nowhere to find?” Tyrion raised his brows putting emphasis on ‘your’ when Jaime shot him a confused look.

“Brienne has a father,” he reasoned.

“Yes, not until he knew his honorable daughter is carrying a bastard. See? While you were fighting with the boy’s _dad_ , I was busy learning the story of _your_ Brienne. You need to talk to her, brother.” Tyrion jumped from the chair and headed for the door.

Before he opened the door, he looked over his shoulder to his stunned brother. “You might want to speak with the honorable Robb Stark who is doing well in filling the role of a father in your absence. And remember Jaime, hold your tongue if nothing good comes from it.” Tyrion smiled and left Jaime alone.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be up in the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime learned half of the story when he left her 7 years ago.

 

The room was cold when Jaime entered. The secretary ushered him in while Mr. Stark is still unavailable. He paced at the newly furnished and organized office. It is not a very grand or intimidating office for a head of the company. It is rather a simple, cozy place themed with colors gray and white. _Ah Stark colors._ He stopped at the pictures located at the side of his table near the cabinet. _For Christ’s sake, these are Brienne’s and Brandon’s pictures!_ The biggest frame contains a picture of Robb carrying Brandon on his shoulder. The young boy holding his _dad’s_ hair. The frame just beside the biggest is a _family_ picture where Brienne is holding Robb by the right arm and he is holding the young boy with his left.

Jaime was in the process of inspecting the rest of the pictures where mostly of Brandon when the glass door opened silently. He didn’t notice the redhead Stark entered.

“Jaime! I know Robb is supposed to meet you but he can’t make it today. Important thing came up,” Sansa greeted him.

He raised his eyebrow. “More important than this company?”

“Brandon has a recital today at school. He’s attending to watch it with Brienne,” Sansa offered a short explanation.

Jaime’s mouth hung open for a few seconds. He felt his stomach dropped for a moment. Robb and Brienne raising Brandon together. He suddenly don’t feel well.

“Sansa, can we talk of non-business related instead? I’ve been dying to talk to someone close to Brienne. She’s been avoiding me pretty well in the past 3 months since our encounter at your mom’s birthday,” Jaime sincerely asked Sansa.

“Oh! Sure, no problem. Would you like to talk about it over a cup of coffee?” the redhead offered and Jaime nodded.

After the coffee was served by Robb’s secretary, there was silence in the room. Sansa simply staring at Jaime, waiting for him to talk. He picked up the picture of Robb and Brienne, both wearing blue shirts and smiling.

“Are Robb and Brienne together?” his first question. There was never him and Brienne. They were only friends with benefits. Looking at the picture now makes him jealous. Jealous of the fact that Brienne seems very happy with Robb.

“If by together you mean seeing each other, then yes. But if you mean having a romantic relationship, then the answer is no,” Sansa put it bluntly.

He raised his brow and stared at the picture. Brienne’s eyes sparkle and were bluer than he last stared at them. He took a deep breath and put the picture down.

“Did they ever had an affair? I mean you know…romantic or even just physical kind of relationship,” he can hardly find the words to ask her.

Sansa frowned at him. Her eyes burn in anger. “Robb is not like you, Jaime. They never had an affair or sex if that’s what you are insinuating.”

Sansa lets out a deep breath trying to calm down. Jaime is staring at her, speachless. Sansa understands the silent plea of Jaime to know the truth.

“Brandon is Robb’s salvation…his anchor into this world,” Sansa said with a deep breath.

“Why is that?”

“When you and Brienne were together, Robb’s girlfriend got pregnant. He was very happy and excited to become a young dad. Then one night, a group of men attacked them. Robb was beaten and his girlfriend was stabbed…to death. He died with her…he didn’t want to live anymore. A month later, we learned about Brienne’s pregnancy and your absence. Brienne didn’t have an easy pregnancy. She always faint and throw up. She literally lost a lot of weight. She even had to skip her classes because she’s always ill. When Robb heard about her situation, he started to visit her. Then spend a lot of time taking care of Brienne, buying things for her and for the baby, accompany her to the doctor, take her to school and wait for her after school. It came to a point where Robb didn’t go home anymore because Brienne became very sick. Mom had to force Brienne to live in our house after her dad died when she was 4 months pregnant. Serving Brienne brought Robb back to us. He became happier, buying things for the baby. When he learned Brienne is having a boy, he even jumped and shouted all over the house. He suggested the name Brandon and Brienne agreed. Brienne turned very sickly during her last trimester. Robb watch over her on her room giving her vitamins and make sure she’s comfortable. He slept on the bedside chair or pull the couch inside Brienne’s room. When Brienne gave birth, she almost died. Robb cried and prayed for her to recover. He never allowed anyone to hold Brandon except himself,” Sansa take a deep breath and drink coffee from her mug.

“I…I didn’t know that. I thought him and Brienne… I’m sorry,” Jaime is looking at his lap, too embarrassed to meet Sansa’s eyes.

“Brandon Stark. Robb would have named Brandon a Stark but Brienne didn’t want Brandon to be a Stark. He is the last Tarth and Robb understood,” Sansa spilled that detail. Jaime is on the verge of crying.

 

The conversation with Sansa played again and again in his mind. He can’t forgive himself for being so stupid to believe Cersei’s words. He should have known better. He knows how loyal Brienne is. Part of him wanted to kill Cersei wherever she may be. He terribly feels angry to himself but not being there when Brienne needed him. He can only imagine the trouble that she had to endure being pregnant and sick because of the growing child inside her. How she needed him and he wasn’t there. Instead, there’s Robb Stark. The Starks were there to help her get through with everything…pregnancy, school and loss of her father.

Several days after he talked with Sansa, he tried catching Brienne several times. He went to the police station to talk to her but she refused to give him time. He had to wait outside her house to be able to talk to her personally. There was once he tried to ring the doorbell but it was Margaery Tyrell who opened the door and instantly threatened to kill him.

 

Tonight, he will not give up. He will face all of them even if it means he’ll die. He rings the doorbell once…then twice. He was about to press the button again when the door creaked open. There was no tall blonde woman. Only a short blonde boy.

“Hi. Is your mom home?” Jaime smiled at Brandon. He feels his gut twisted looking at the boy who he abandoned 7 years ago.

“Um, yes. She is upstairs. Dad is here too…and Aunt Margaery,” Brandon smiled at him while talking. He wanted to hug his son. He kneels down and reach for Brandon when the door opens wide. Robb is standing behind Brandon, blue eyes staring at him.

“Get inside little man. Call mom and tell her dinner is ready,” Robb instructed and Brandon comply without hesitation.

Jaime can hear Brandon shouting to Brienne to get down to eat and telling her _her friend_ is here. The voice suddenly went quiet as the door closed. Robb stepped outside and staring coldly at him.

“What do you want Lannister?” Robb hissed.

“I am here for my son. I see you are comfortably playing the role of a father,” Jaime said casually. He should be thanking this young man but deep inside him he despises him. He doesn’t want Robb to be near his son or Brienne.

“I am his father.” Cold and short reply from Robb.

Jaime chuckled. “When did you fuck Brienne to create such a beautiful boy with golden blonde hair and green eyes? Did you enjoy it?”

“Being a father does not start with fucking a woman and get your sperm swimming inside her making a baby. Is that your concept of being a father Lannister? You should have known better,” Robb told him staring at him straight in the eyes. The young Stark possess fierceness that Jaime noticed only now.

“I’m here to be part of my boy’s life. I want to talk to Brienne and not to you. Your opinion does not matter to me, but I want to thank you for taking care of them while I was away. Now I’m back. So, please step aside,” Jaime hissed at the younger man. He stands right in front of him, staring down at him using his height advantage.

“And why would I do that? You weren’t there when they needed you. Instead, you flew away to God forsaken place with your sister and continue your incestuous relationship, while Brienne here did everything she can to live,” Robb didn’t back down. Jaime will have to fight with him before he can enter the door.

“Do not speak of my sister like that!” He shouted at him. His green eyes full of fury. “I went away to… to … to think.”

“It must be some serious thinking. It took you 7 years to come to your senses. Or is it because your sister left you,” Robb said seriously.

Jaime throw a punch at Robb that had him took 2 steps back after the blow landed. His nose starts to bleed but he never takes his eyes away from Jaime’s.

“You can punch all you want Lannister if you feel like a man doing that,” Robb said wiping his nose.

“I am Brandon’s father!”

“Since when? Being a father starts when you take responsibility and give unconditional love to the little life you made. Go home Lannister. They don’t need you,” Robb stands straight once again, standing very close to him.

“Robb. I’ll deal with him,” Brienne calmly said when she opened the door with Margaery. Margaery holds Robb’s hand and guides him in. Brienne steps out. Jaime had a glimpse of a small blonde head near the door before it closes.

 

“Brienne, finally. I am here to talk,” he said and she simply stares at him. Blue eyes cold looking at him.

“What do you want Jaime?”

“Talk. I want to talk with you about what happened. I am here now. Let me correct the wrong things I did,” he sounded pleading to her.

“Ok. We can talk but not now. We can talk somewhere. Give me your phone,” she said extending her palm so he can put his phone. She dialed a number and ended the call.

“I just dialed my number there. I’ll let you know when and where we can meet,” she said turning her heels but he grabs her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“Thank you Brienne. I want to make it up to you. And to our son…MY son,” he put emphasis on _my_ and offer her a sincere smile.

Brienne returns the squeeze on his hand. It was gentle in spite the roughness her hand possesses. She smiles at him. He recognizes the smile as sincere but sad one.

“Brandon will always be Robb’s son.” She let go of his hand and went inside the house. It took him several minutes to turn away from the closed door. The pain of rejection is the worst pain he ever felt. He walks towards his parked car, tears streaming silently on his cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. One chapter to go. I am still thinking how to end this fic.


End file.
